una ultima vez
by mimichanMC
Summary: han pasado algunos años desde que Daniel logro atrapar a siniestra, que paso despues con su noviazgo y su vida juntos, una ultima aventura los espera, los invito a compartirla conmigo


Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

_**Una Última Vez…**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

**_negritas cursivas: las notas y el conjuro_**

**negritas:** palabras que deben resaltarse (como una que dice... "él no es **tu **joven detective es** mi** joven detective" no tan como deben resaltarse )

"comillas": dialogos

_"cursivas en comillas": pensamientos_

_cursivas solas: introcuccion_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Un cumpleaños en algunas ocasiones es un paso importante, abandonar una etapa para llegar a otra, o solo es un día más en el año que se repite como cualquier otro, es todo el modo en que te lo tomes, pero puede ser lo que tú quieras._

_O por lo regular en tu cumpleaños las personas que te aprecian se acuerdan de ti, y te felicitan, algunas te dan regalos… pero, que tipo de regalo te puede dar la persona que mas te ama en el mundo?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así era, faltaba solo un día para el cumpleaños de Mimi, eral las 7:19 pm. Y ella pensaba en eso, en el día siguiente, seguro muchos de sus amigos la felicitarían y le darían sus bendiciones para ese año, pero por algún motivo ella se sentía diferente, nunca recibía regalos muy llamativos, a decir verdad no le gustaban pero estaba casi segura, al día siguiente ella recibiría algo muy importante, después de todo no siempre se cumplen 18 años. Así era, ella tenía 18 años, habían pasado 3 años desde que había dejado atrás su profesión de ladrona después de jurárselo a Daniel.

Aun no entendía que había pasado ese día, él simplemente después de poder salir de hay, y después de todos los tramites que fueron regresar las cosas robadas por Rosemary y toda la investigación sobre su propio secuestro solo le había dicho: _"por lo que a mi respecta yo atrape a St. Tail mi intención nunca fue meterla a la cárcel así que todo puedes seguir su camino"_ eso era lo único que había dicho ese día, después de su dulce captura. Aun podía recordar la dulce sensación que fue estar segura en sus brazos sin tener que escapar mas, sin tener que huir, parecía que él la podía protegerla con su vida, se sentía tan bien, y después de un segundo, él se levanto tratando de seguir a Rosemary y ese momento se había esfumado.

Cierto ellos había seguido siendo pareja, quizá la mejor en toda la escuela, todos envidiaban las miradas que él ponía sobre ella casi todos los días, aun así ella a veces podía ver esas miradas melancólicas a pesar de todo le tiempo que paso, la secundaria y ahora la preparatoria. Seguían yendo al mismo colegio y en el mismo salón y seguían discutiendo muy a menudo, pero no, una palabra que nunca se volvió a repetir entre ellos en esas discusiones, "_Siniestra_", no podía decir que no lo apreciara, pero no podía negar que era tan extraño saber que nunca mas podría volver a salir por las noches a hacer el bien y él la seguiría, eso era lo que en el mundo mas extrañaba, y ya no lo podía hacer.

Sara… bueno ella se fue con las monjas de la capilla a una misión a África desde que había cumplido los 18 años, hacia ya como 6 meses, le escribía muy seguido, pero aun así la extrañaba mucho.

Rina, ella nunca se rendía, estaba autoproclamada como la novia de Daniel aunque este cada vez que lo decía se ponía verde de coraje, y Rafael hacía lo mismo con ella, aun así ella no le daba tanta importancia. Si casi todo seguía igual en su vida, excepto, que cada persona que de alguna manera había estado relacionada con St. Tail había cambiado.

Agito su cabeza justo a las 10:00 pm tratando de espantar esos pensamientos en su cabeza el día siguiente seguro sería un muy buen día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, eran las 6:00 am. Estaba segura de que sus padres entrarían en cualquier momento, cantando el feliz cumpleaños, bañándola en serpentinas y confeti y llenando la habitación con conejitos que su papá sacaba de alguna vieja chistera. Aun quería saber como escondía el conejito, no había ningún forro en su chistera… Así, ante la anticipación, se levanto muy temprano, miro por la ventana viendo casi la luna a punto de desaparecer, fue entonces que lo vio. No lo podía creer, eso tenía que ser una broma, había un globo enorme, mejor dicho muchos globos en el cielo, tales como los que ella usara hacia años durante su época de ladrona, en el globo había un mensaje:

_**Esta noche estaré en el colegio Saint Paulia para robarme los trofeos de educación física.**_

_**Kaitou Saint Tail**_

Mimi vio el globo muy atentamente. Si, eran los mismos globos que ella usara, los que su padre usara también, no era muy difícil conseguirlos pero aun así, que era eso, eso no poda ser.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a sus alegres padres que entraron gritando a la habitación.

"¡**feliz cumpleaños**!" – justo en ese momento, el globo se reventó y estallo en confeti, y serpentinas en la calle y una nota, como por arte de magia, llego volando a sus manos y la sostuvo y volteo enseguida y sonrió sosteniendo la nota en su espalda. Sí no lo había sabido hacia años no tenían por que saberlo ahora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el colegio ella llego primero, antes que cualquier cosa quería hablar con Daniel él podía saber algo, quizá a él le avisara también Siniestra.

"pero que disparate estoy diciendo, esa no es Siniestra, yo soy St. Tail"

"Mimi…" – una voz se oyó en la puerta era él por supuesto y ella lo miro asombrada – "eso tú yo lo sabemos pero no es bueno que lo andes publicando" – dijo casi reprendiéndola.

"Daniel…" – dijo acercándose a él – "te ha avisado, te ha mandado algo."

"De que hablas?"

"Mira" – ella le extendió la nota que le había llegado del globo y él la leyó asombrado era una nota, parecía autentica como si la hubiera hecho ella – "Mimi tú me juraste que…"

"Yo se muy bien lo que te jure Daniel, nunca fui tan tonta además para venir a darte la nota en tus propias narices ¿que hubiera ganado?"

"de donde sacaste esto?" – dijo muy confuso.

"Hoy en la maña un globo como el que yo usaba traía este mensaje y me dejo a mí esta nota."

"Mimi… segura?"

"Daniel no soy yo " – dijo casi enojada – "yo no envié esto, sería ridículo que yo lo hiciera no lo crees, que te detendría esta vez para poder atraparme?"

"El amor" – dio con una simple expresión.

…. – ella se sonrojo un poco y se sintió algo avergonzada – "lo siento."

"No importa Mimi" – dijo y los demás empezaron a entrar con claras intenciones de ir cerca de su novia – "en la salida investigaremos que pasa, está bien."

"Si."

"¡**Feliz cumpleaños Mimi**!"– dijeron sus amigas Rita y Karla abrazándola contentas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ambos chicos estaban saliendo del salón, estaban muy serios, no era normal en quienes los conocían, no los habían visto poner esa cara en años, enteros, algo pasaba, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

"lo primero es ir a investigar que pasa con los trofeos de educación física en el St. Paulia, en preparatoria no creo que pase nada pero en secundaria no lo se" – dijo él tomando el mismo tono que lo viera tomar años atrás.

"Está bien" – dijo ella atenta.

Así ambos chicos caminaron al sector de secundaria, hacia mucho que no pisaban por esa parte, de alguna manera las escaleras, los pasillos y los salones les traían un montón de recuerdos entre buenos y malos: de las tareas, de sus reuniones, de risas y de gritos muy seguidos. Había mucho dentro de sus memorias de secundaria valido de recordar, el baile de los candados que ya no se hacía en preparatoria, cosas así que nunca olvidarían. Lo quisieran o no esos recuerdos también estaba presentes con respecto a esa tercera persona que nunca se pronunciaba y ahora supuestamente estaban siguiendo. No hubo mucho que hacer para investigar que pasaba, delante de la dirección de secundaria donde estaban los trofeos, dos de los mejores equipos de la secundaria estaban discutiendo. Había pasado hacia muy poco el torneo de secundaria y el grupo había ganado por una diferenta de un gol.

"no es valido, el árbitro lo dijo al final del partido."

"lo dijo al final tu lo has dicho, el trofeo es nuestro entonces."

"No es así, ustedes pusieron todo de su parte para hacernos trampa, lo de Sebastián es muy serio tiene rota la tibia."

"Eso no es nuestra culpa, si ustedes juegan como niñas es su problema" – dijeron en un muy mal tono – "pero ahora por su culpa no podemos reclamar el trofeo y se ha quedado guardado aquí, deberíamos tenerlo en nuestro salón."

"No es así, ese trofeo es nuestro."

"**Mentira**."

**"Quieren pelear por él?'**"

"Si, vamos, eso es la única solución."

"Chicos" – dijo un chico mayor de cabello negro - "basta con eso, no resolverán nada pelando no sean niños."

"No te metas este no es tu problema."

"Que pasa aquí?" – dijo saliendo enseguida la directora ante el escándalo que había pasado la puerta de madera.

"Directora"– gritaron todos los chicos y se echaron a correr escaleras abajo.

"joven Astro Júnior, Señorita Cardona que milagro tenerlos en esta parte del colegio, no había venido desde que entraron a preparatoria."

"Muy buenas tardes madre, lo sentimos es que estamos algo ocupados en la preparatoria, es muy duro."

"Que los trae por aquí?"

"Solo estábamos de paso" – dijo enseguida ella – "oímos algo de ruido y nos preocupamos."

"Vaya debieron hacer mucho ruido esta vez para llegar abajo" – dijo algo preocupada y puso una facción algo apesadumbrada – "Es muy difícil lo de estos chicos del B y C, el B alega ganar pero el arbitro cometió algún error o algo por el estilo y es todo un lió, han estado así desde hace 3 días. No sabemos que hacer."

2Seguro quien decida quien es el ganador solo le dará el trofeo" – dijo solo ella para si.

"Eso sería fácil señorita Cardona, eso sería una buena solución."

"Nos retiramos madre" – dijo Daniel trajeándola a tierra y ella también se despidió con una reverencia – "gusto en verla"

"Mucho gusto en verla madre."

"Adelante muchachos, nos veremos después."

Así ellos dos salieron del edificio, ahora sabían cual era el plan de esa ladrona, no era nada malo, solo quería dar el trofeo al ganador, era algo que ella hubiera hecho en una circunstancia así, algo que St. Tail hubiera hecho.

"esto es algo que yo haría Daniel" – dijo Mimi al salir de hay mirándolo a la cara – "ella esta actuando como yo."

"Mimi…" – dijo el confuso

"Daniel… se que te hice un juramento, pero necesito saber quien esta detrás de esto, si lo que quiere es hacer algo por los equipos o solo robar el trofeo para si misma."

"Que es lo que planeas?"

"St. Tail robara ese trofeo Daniel, pero nadie mas que la misma St. Tail podría hacerlo, debo ir a esa misión, debo ir al menos una ultima ves, ver quien quiere tomar mi lugar y con que intención."

"Estás segura?"

"Si."

"…" – la miro y vio esa chispa en su mirada, decidida, alegre, VIVA "yo sabia esto Mimi" – "esta bien iremos los dos."

"Gracias Daniel" – dijo ella en una enorme sonrisa arrojándose a sus brazos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa noche en la capilla de al escuela, no había nadie, solo dos chicos afuera escondidos en el atrio.

"por qué aquí Mimi?" – dijo el intrigado, había llegado juntos a la escuela después de ir a su casa por un camafeo que él ya conocía pero no sabía para que era.

"por que siempre me disfrace aquí" – dijo como lo más común del mundo.

Ella avanzo en el atrio, segura de que nadie la veía y recito su conjuro, teniendo sus manos juntas entrelazadas con el camafeo en el centro y en actitud de oración:

_**"Que la luz del universo me guíe y me permita hacer el bien"**_

_**"1…2…3"**_

**_"Is the show time"_**

Serpentinas y luces de colores la envolvieron mientras él la miraba, solo un segundo parecía parcialmente desnuda y luego su conocido disfraz empezó a cubrirla por completo, sus botas oscuras y largas, su traje morado de magia, todo igual como hacia tres años, satinado, ajustado a su delicado cuerpo con sus hombros desnudos su bastón, su chistera, todo se veía igual, nunca se había preguntado como lo hacia pensaba en la manera mas simple y ahora veía que era todo un espectáculo, cuando ella termino lo volteo a ver.

"necesito comprobar algo" – dijo y con su bastón golpeo su chistera – "es hora del show 1…2…3" – dijo y un montón de cuerdas de colores salieron de la chistera envolviendo al joven detective entre ellas mientras ella miraba divertida – "si todo en orden."

"bien… ya me las puedes quitar" – dijo mirándola con sonrisa de circunstancias

"Tonto, son solo una ilusión" – dijo y en un segundo las cintas ya no estaban. – "nunca supe como fue que no podías escapar de ellas."

"Graciosa" – dijo y se acerco a ella, la miro de una forma que no la había mirado en años ella lo noto y se puso muy seria – "te vez igual que hace tres años Mimi" – dijo entrelazando su mano en su cola de caballo – "te vez exactamente igual…" - dijo y sin previo aviso la abrazo muy fuerte, ella se extraño mucho pero no se quejo y solo se recargo en su pecho – "de alguna manera quería hacer esto de nuevo."

"Yo también" – dijo muy suave – dijo y oyó las campanadas de la capilla, las 8:00 pm, por lo regular la hora de la misión. – "vayamos casi es hora."

"Si tienes razón" – dijo soltándola y oyendo las campanadas también, era obvio que él también recordaba las hora usual de la misión – "vayamos por St. Tail"

"Gracioso". – dijo ella con un gesto de circunstancias y brinco lejos en el tejado de la capilla – "yo iré directamente a la dirección, debo encontrarla primero, no tardes, no se si sea peligroso."

"No lo haré" – dijo echándose a correr por otra dirección.

Mimi brinco entre los tejados con el viento golpeándola, "_cielos como extrañaba esto, me da tanto gusto poder hacerlo al menos una vez mas…es todo o que yo quería en el mundo, sentir esta fuerza y esta libertad solo una vez mas_". De manera rápida llego a la dirección, vio la puerta forzaba y confeti en el piso, abrió la puerta de par en par y hay estaba, una chica, mas o menos de su misma edad, con un traje idéntico al suyo, con el trofeo en las manos, la vitrina también estaba forzada.

"quien eres tú, qué supones que estas haciendo?"

"Yo" – dijo una voz femenina y por algún motivo algo conocida – "soy Kaitou Saint Tail."

"**Y me lo dices en mi cara impostora¡"** – dijo ella algo molesta por lo que había dicho – "no te pareces en nada a mi. Y yo si soy St. Tail" - dijo muy molesta sacando cartas mágicas de su chistera y se las arrojo, la chica salto sobre el escritorio evadiéndola y saco una chistera, la golpeo y cintas de colores salieron hacia ella.

"entonces como puedo hacer eso niña, Jaja" – dijo y al querer salir vio al detective parado en la puerta – "que bueno que llegaste Astro Júnior, pero como siempre llegas tarde, mi joven detective."

**"¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ ¡"** - dijo furiosa Mimi – "él no es **tu **joven detective, es **mi **joven detective, tú no eres Siniestra."

"Lo que digas" – dijo y soltó un globo con humo en el cuarto y salio de la habitación con el trofeo.

"Espera no te escaparas Siniestra" – grito Daniel dejándose llevar y empezó a correr .

**"Daniel!" **– grito Mimi y él volteo y ella avanzo a él y lo agarro por la solapa – "ella no es Siniestra yo soy Siniestra, me entendiste."

"pero…"

"Que era la distinción de Siniestra? Astro Júnior."

"Su cabello."

"Pues déjame decirte, esa chica tiene el cabello **castaño **no **rojo **y mas corto que el mío no hay cola de caballo, me entiendes, no se quien es y no se como conoce mis trucos pero esa no es Siniestra, yo soy Siniestra entendiste."

"Jeje" – rió y vio su mirada que casi sacaba chispas – "es solo que hace tres años hubieras hecho hasta la imposible para que yo creyera que ella era Siniestra y no tú."

"Te diviertes mucho verdad" – dijo sarcástica.

"Pues… "– dijo risueño y recordó – "es mejor que vayamos por ella antes de que escapes… digo escape."

"Eres…." – no dijo más, se limito a correr y saltar por una de las ventanas.

La vio en el techo, ella la estaba esperando, en cuanto la vio salto al piso en el gran patio de la escuela, ella la siguió. Daniel ya bajaba en la misma dirección por las escaleras. Corrió tras ella un largo trecho y por fin pudo acorralarla.

"muy bien, no se quien eres pero no vas a suplantarme así como así, quien eres¡dímelo!"

"Por que no puedo suplantarte Siniestra, después de todo tu dejaste el campo hace mucho."

"Eso es solo asunto mío"

"Te atraparon cierto."

"Eso no te importa, **ya** dime quien eres."

"Olvidas muy rápido Mimi" -dijo saliendo y la luz de luna la baño – "yo solo intentaba ayudar una vez que regrese, no es tan malo o si" – la vio atentamente y vio dos ojos muy familiares, ojos color lavanda muy, muy familiares – "después de todo, siempre lo hicimos no es así amiga."

"Tu…." – Dijo y sin más abrazo a la chica mientras Daniel llegaba por la espalda con paso ligero, ella se preocupo un poco y cubrió a su amiga – "no la veas por favor."

"Ah vamos Mimi, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta quien era, es inconfundible, quien si no Sara podía saber todos tus trucos."

"…." –ella quedo muda y vio a su amiga que se soltaba el cabello, su cabello era mas largo de lo que recordaba y se había dejado esos mismos flequillos que ella usara en las mejillas, pero su mirada y su sonrisa eran las mismas – "que significa esto?"

"feliz cumpleaños Mimi" – dijo él y se le acerco mientras Sara retrocedía – "Sara llego hace unos días y pensamos en darte un regalo de cumpleaños especial, platicamos mucho de cuanto podías tu extrañar todo esto, y de cuanto lo extrañaba yo y decidimos crear esto para ti."

"El robo es real…" – dijo ella y tomo el trofeo entregándoselo – "pero creo que solo St. Tail podría hacerlo mejor."

"Sara…."

"Se que todo este tiempo quizá he cometido un error" – dijo el de nuevo atrayendo su atención – "con no volver a hablar de algo que te hacía tan feliz…que nos hacia tan feliz, se que no te puedo ofrecer que volvamos a lo de hace tres años, esta vez… que me evitaría poder atraparte?"

"El amor" – dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco a él – "el amor ."

"Si, el amor" – dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cabello y encontrando la cinta de su cabello la cual jalo con naturalidad y su cabello callo en su espalda como una cascada – "el amor" – dijo y avanzo junto a ella y le dio un beso, dulce y delicado en los labios, ese beso sabia casi como el primero que se hubieran dado hacía tanto tiempo, hacia casi tres años, abrazándola con dulzura y atrayéndola cerca de él como si al soltarla ella pudiera escapar, saboreando de su dulce aliento y de su cuerpo que de pronto como hacia tres años temblaba en sus brazos, la soltó y recargo su frente en su frente – "El amor."

"Mjj mjj" – la chica de atrás con su traje morado se aclaro la garganta – "creo que debemos dejar ese trofeo… donde Siniestra."

"En el grupo B se que lastimaron a uno de lo jugadores antes del partido y por ello el arbitro fallo en su favor."

"Bien vayamos a casa del capitán entonces."

Así los tres chicos salieron de la escuela y una se separo, la esperarían en la capilla para que volviera a cambiarse y luego a casa para poder platicar largo y tendido, tenía tanto que decir, tantas memorias que volver a recordar, y tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo. Pensaba que solo por una noche su vida era tan perfecta como lo había sido, y eso era suficiente, su vida era perfecta ahora de otras maneras: su mejor amiga había regresado a ella y el amor de su vida, su compañero, su detective, su rival, su amigo, su pareja estaba con ella y de alguna manera sabía que siempre lo estaría… por amor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**¡FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS!**

Eso se oyó en la entrada de su casa al ser bañada con serpentinas y globos y todos sus compañeros vitoreaban en la sala, sus papás corrieron a abrazarla al igual que muchos de sus amigos.

"Pero…" - ella estaba muy asombrada.

"Justo a tiempo, gracias por traerla a tiempo Daniel" – dijeron sus papas a su yerno en la espalda de su hija – "Daniel nos dijo que te tenía una sorpresa y que si podías quedarte con él esta noche, solo le pedimos que si podía estuviera a tiempo para tu fiesta, además de que te distrajo lo suficiente para que no te dieras cuenta. Te gusto tu sorpresa?"

"Mucho" – dijo y volteo al chico de ojos negros – "me ha dado el regalo mas hermoso de toda mi vida"

"Bien vamos a festejar."

Así esa noche en casa de Mimi hasta las altas de la noche se oyó música y algarabía, Mimi quizás estaba viviendo uno de los días más bellos de su vida, la _casualidad_ hizo que fuera su cumpleaños…. o quizás no.

**_Fin_**

Martes 28 de Septiembre de 2004

7:19 a 10:02 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota De Autora:_

_Bueno uno de estos fics Express que me golpean y que me gusta tanto escribir. Mi regalo de cumpleaños a una niña "virtualmente" viva que me ha regalado algunas de las horas mas divertidas y soñadas de mi vida_

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEIMI HANEOKA!_**

_Y aunque seguro la autora nunca se va a enterar gracias a la preciosa Megumi Tachikawa por tan preciosa serie._

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

**_mimi chan_**


End file.
